The Amazing World of Gumball: The Everybody
This was made in collaboration with my buddy Idroppedmypen. Go give her some love, she deserves it. We took turns writing this beautiful abomination. And this all started from this unintentionally creepy picture I found of Rob from The Amazing World of Gumball. I'm a big fan of The Amazing World of Gumball, mUcH lIkE eVeRyOnE eLsE! well, i WaS uNtiL i FoUnD tHe LoSt EpIsOdE It was called "The Everybody". I thought, "wow, this sounds like The Nobody!" the intro played like normal, except the audio was distorted and blood was everywhere and every character's face was replaced with rob's the episode started with Rob eating a melon. "Oh, this isn't so bad," i thought then, Rob suddenly looked at the camera with a creepy smile and said in a dEmOniC vOiCe, "i remember. i remember what you did to me. Gumball, you shall PERISH. suffer. may your life become a swirling torrent of agony and horror!" Then he started laughing maniacally and crying blood while the melon started bleeding too. the scene cut to Gumball, sitting in a chair Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Donut Sherriff, except he had a sad expression on his face. he said, "Gumball.. someone is after you..." Gumball didn't believe him. Just then, a (insert sharp object) cut into Donut Sherriff from behind, and blood started gushing out of him. He fell to the ground, dead, revealing the person behind him... R O B "R-Rob!" Gumball stuttered in fear. "W-What are you doing?!" "Something I should have done years ago..." Rob stepped closer to Gumball. I was on the edge of my seat. Good gosh, cartoons are scary! Gumball had a look of pure horror on his face Rob took one step closer. "Prepare to DIE, Gumball." He raised the (insert sharp object) and then... The screen cut to static. I could hear Gumball's agonized screams, and the disgusting sound of flesh being torn open. i was like, scared or something The screen then cut to Rob, with blood all over his polygonal face. He smiled an evil smile and the camera panned down to show Gumball's mutilated corpse. There were holes in it and blood pouring out of each hole. His eyes were black because that's scary. Gumball's mom then came through the door, and was horrified at the sight of her mangled son on the ground. She cried tears of blood (because spooky) as she screamed at Rob, "YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED MY SON!" She began swearing at Rob cuz you can't have a creepypasta without some pointless swearing. Rob grinned maliciously and swung the sharp object at her, severing her neck from her torso. Her bloody body fell to the ground, dead. Rob laughed in his Dr. Wrecker voice so loudly that it made my ears BLEED WITH PAIN. I started to cry, not only because of the pain I felt in my ears but also because I felt bad for Gumball and his mom. They didn't deserve this. My TV started bleeding for some reason. Maybe its ears hurt too. Then Rob CLIMBED OUT OF MY TV Aw sh*t, i thought He started walking toward me like the Ring girl and eveything around me started glitching IN REAL LIFE. He got close to me and whispered, "Everybody will die. Nobody will survive." I was impressed by the double-meaning. "Get away from me, you monster!" I screamed "Me? A monster?" He put a pink finger to his chin as if in thought. "I like that. It sounds much better than that ridiculous name that blue imbecile gave me." I threw some cheese at him. He cut it cuz puns. Then he pointed the sharp object at me, and raised it again... "You're not real! You're nobody! Nothing! You don't exist!" I blurted out. "Are you sure about that? he smirked. Just then, I looked at my hand and saw it start glitching out of existence. "Who's the nobody now?" "Uhh.. your mom! Ahahaha!" Rob stopped and his expression fell. "Seriously? Is that the best you can do?" "Yes." "I don't even have a mom." "Oh." "Whatever. You're still going to the Void." I realized I was still glitching out of existence. "no u" Fed up with me, Rob snapped his fingers and I disintegrated. "Am I dead?" I thought. When I blinked, I heard it again. Gumball's screams, blood everywhere, static. "No, no, make it stop! PLEASE!" I screamed. And so I write this story from the Void, as I am forced to listen to the horrific screams of Gumball's tortured spirit forever. The Void has great Wi-Fi though! Category:Trollpasta Category:Lost episudes Category:Blood Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Collab Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Im died Category:TELAVISHUN